1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital cameras and more particularly to a system and method for using a scripting language to set digital camera device features.
2. Description of the Background Art
A modern digital camera typically includes an imaging device and a built-in computer. The imaging device captures raw image information representing a scene and is controlled by the built-in computer system. The built-in computer system receives, processes and compresses the raw image information before storing the compressed digital information in an internal memory.
A typical digital camera enables a user to manipulate mechanical buttons, rotatable and toggle switches, etc. to select a few of the camera feature settings. However, the remainder of the digital camera features are typically based on built-in computer system programming. Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEMs) set the software-based features and software-based feature settings for each digital camera. Accordingly, consumers examine both the camera hardware and the camera programming to determine whether or not to purchase the camera.
Except for a few OEM selected features, the camera feature programming is stored in Read-Only Memory (ROM). Thus, the majority of the camera feature programming is not user accessible and thus not modifiable. Further, new features cannot be added. A system and method are needed for enabling an ordinary user to set digital camera device features easily. Further, a system and method are needed for enabling a programmer to add digital camera device features which are also settable by the ordinary user.